As the Dress Turns
by fictionman1
Summary: Jimmy wants to date True, so he quits his job, but then Amanda finds out the reason he quit and tells Mr. Madigan and he gets so angry he fires True. Meanwhile Mikey J breaks up with Lulu and her and Ryan have some romance. season finale


**True Jackson V.P**

**As the Dress Turns**

_By: Christopher T. Henderson_

True- Previously on True Jackson VP

(clips from past episodes)

Jimmy- I don't wanna be just friends.

Jimmy- Maybe we can get something to eat some time.

True- I'm free tonight!

Mr. Madigan- That's it, effective immediately all employees are banned from dating each other!

True- It seems like a company can't tell you who you can and can't date.

Max- Funny you mentioned that True, yes we can, and if anyone breaks the rule they will be fired!

Jimmy- We can't let anyone find out we're going to dinner.

Ryan- Better late than never.

Jimmy- Yeah better late than never, not better late and handcuffed to two dudes.

True- I like you too much to mess up what we could have because I could give us a hundred percent.

Jimmy- Maybe we should wait, you know until a better time.

(current episode)

(True and Lulu come up through the elevator)

Lulu- First day of summer.

True- I know, no more homework assignments or tests until September.

(they got to True's office)

Lulu- And we have more time to hang out here.

(Ryan pops behind a pile of boxes)

Ryan- Hey guys.

True and Lulu- Hey.

True- What we're you doing under there.

Ryan- Looking for my yo-yo.

True- When did you lose it?

Ryan- Six months ago.

(True goes to her desk)

True- Oh hey look, a note.

(True opens the envelope)

Lulu- Who's it from?

True- It's from Jimmy, he wants me to meet him in the mail room.

Lulu- I wonder why.

True- I don't know.

Lulu- There's only one way to find out.

True- I know.

(scene changes to mail room)

True- Hey Jimmy, what's up?

Jimmy- True, I think you know why you're here.

True- You want become a couple don't you?

Jimmy- Yes, I was thinking since it's summer and we won't have a lot to do, I was thinking it would be the best time to date.

True- Jimmy, I don't know, I mean, I want to become a couple, but Mr. Madigan would get mad if he found out we were dating, it's against work policy for employees to date.

Jimmy- I know, but it's against work policy for employees to date.

True- So.

Jimmy- So, if one of us wasn't an employees we could date.

True- You want me to quit.

Jimmy- No, this is everything you always wanted, and let's face it, I'm never going to get anywhere being a mailman.

True- Are you saying you're going to quit, for me.

Jimmy- I'd do anything for you.

True- But you love mail and Mr. Madigan isn't going to be to happy if his nephew quits his own business.

Jimmy- I don't care, if I can't be with you nothing else matters.

True- Oh Jimmy, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me.

Jimmy- Come here.

(True comes closer to Jimmy)

Jimmy- Closer.

(becomes closer)

Jimmy- Closer.

(becomes closer)

Jimmy- Closer.

(becomes closer)

(Jimmy and True kiss a long kiss)

True- That was, that was…

Jimmy- Spit it out.

True- Wonderful!

Jimmy- Great, now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go tell Uncle Max the bad news.

True- I'll miss you.

Jimmy- I'll miss you too.

(she blows him an air kiss)

(he blows one back)

(Jimmy walks away)

(scene changes to office)

Lulu- What do Jimmy want to talk to you about?

True- Me and Jimmy, are boyfriend and girlfriend!

Lulu- Really!

True- Yeah!

Lulu- Really!

True- Yeah!

Lulu- Really!

True- Yeah!

(True and Lulu jump up and down)

True and Lulu- .

Ryan- I have got to find some guy friends.

Lulu- Wait a minute, did Mr. Madigan say employees can't date.

True- Exactly, so he's quitting, for me.

Lulu- For you!

True- For me!

Lulu- For you!

True- For me!

Lulu- For you!

True- For me!

(True and Lulu jump up and down again)

True and Lulu- .

Ryan- I have really got to find some guy friends.

Lulu- Isn't Mr. Madigan going to get mad?

True- Maybe, but it's not like he's going to explode.

(Mr. Madigan's voice can be heard really loudly)

Mr. Madigan- You said what now!

(They cover their ears)

(sound of glass shattering)

True- Kaboom.

(Theme song)

(scene changes to Mr. Madigan's office)

(He puts his finger on a button on a speaker)

Mr. Madigan- Oscar, order me a new window.

Oscar- I'm on it.

Mr. Madigan- Now, where we're we, oh yeah, what do you mean you're quitting!

Jimmy- I don't want to work here anymore.

Mr. Madigan- What do you mean?

Jimmy- There are other opportunities out there that I need to pursue, life is more than just mail you know.

Mr. Madigan- Who are you and what have you done with the real Jimmy?

Jimmy- He's right here, but he's quitting.

Mr. Madigan- Fine, I don't like your discussion, but I accepted it, you're free to visit here anytime, and if you want your job, your spot will always be open.

Jimmy- Thanks Uncle Max.

Mr. Madigan- Anytime.

(True rushes in)

True- I heard a crash, is everything alright?

Mr. Madigan- Everything's fine True, Jimmy was just quitting and I got a little angry, but I'm over it now and excepting the fact that…

(starts whimpering)

Mr. Madigan- If you'll excuse me, I need a moment.

(runs out of his office)

Mr. Madigan- (wails)

Jimmy- Poor Uncle Max.

True- Yeah I know.

(Amanda opens in the door, but True and Jimmy can't see her)

True- Jimmy could I talk to you for just a second?

Jimmy- Sure, what's up?

True- You didn't tell him the real reason why you quit did you.

Jimmy- No, of course not, if he find out I quit just to be your boyfriend he'd fire you in a heart beat.

True- You promise you won't tell him.

Jimmy- Does it really…

True- Promise.

Jimmy- I promise.

(True and Jimmy hug)

(Amanda heard the whole thing, she smiles sinisterly and then goes away)

(True looks around the room)

True- There's no one around.

(True and Jimmy lean to kiss, but then Mr. Madigan comes back)

Mr. Madigan- I'm back.

(True and Jimmy get farther apart)

True and Jimmy- Oh hey.

(Mr. Madigan sits at his desk)

Mr. Madigan- Jimmy your things are in the mail room all packed, you can go collect them by noon ok.

Jimmy- Ok.

(Jimmy walks out)

Mr. Madigan- Oh True, do you have that summer dress design finished yet?

True- No yet, but as soon as I did I'll leave it on your desk.

Mr. Madigan- All right, now would you mind leaving I've got meetings, phone calls, you'd hate to be.

True- Roger that, bye.

Mr. Madigan- Bye.

(True walks out)

(scene changes to True's office)

Ryan- So Lulu, what are you going to do this summer.

Lulu- I don't know, hang out with you guys, Mikey J, what are you going to do.

Ryan- I'm going to get Kelsey to be my girlfriend.

Lulu- Yeah, good luck with that one.

Ryan- Well it happened with you and Mikey J, True and Jimmy, Mr. M and Miss Aidem, so it can happen with me and Kelsey.

Lulu- Well that's because they all have chemistry, and let's face it, you and Kelsey have nothing.

Ryan- Not true, one time I dropped my pencil,

Lulu- And…

Ryan- She picked it up and said did you drop this and I said yes.

Lulu- Then…

Ryan- She handed it to me.

Lulu- I don't think anything will happen between you and Kelsey.

Ryan- Well I beg to differ because we're going on a date tonight.

Lulu- What did you say to make her go out with you?

Ryan- I wrote her a very romantic letter asking her if she wanted to go out tonight.

Lulu- Really?

Ryan- Well, that and the fact that I signed it from Orlando Bloom.

(Lulu's phone beeps)

(Lulu takes out her phone)

Lulu- Oh a text message from Mikey J!

(Lulu flips open her phone)

Ryan- What does it say?

Lulu- He's breaking up with me.

(scene changes to lobby)

Oscar- MadStyle, how may I direct your call.

True- Hey Oscar.

Oscar- Hey True. You'll never guess what I heard.

True- Jimmy's quitting MadStyle.

Oscar- Yes, how did you know?

True- Can I tell you a secret?

Oscar- Sure.

True- Me and Jimmy like each other, that way, and employees can't date each other, so he quit just to be with me.

Oscar- That's very sweet, but don't let Mr. Madigan find out.

True- Me and Jimmy already covered that.

(Jimmy walks in carrying a big cardboard box)

Jimmy- Hey True.

True- Hey Jimmy.

Jimmy- I was thinking, do you want to go out on a real date tonight?

True- I'd love to, but promise me you won't show up handcuffed to Ryan and a cop.

Jimmy- I promise, none of that's going to happen.

(Ryan walks in)

Ryan- Hey True.

True- Hey Ryan, what's up.

Ryan- Mikey J just broke up with Lulu.

True- Oh my gosh, that's terrible.

Ryan- By text message.

True- The nerve of some boys!

Jimmy- Hey!

True- Well not you of course Jimmy.

Jimmy- Thanks.

True- How's she taking it?

Ryan- Pretty bad, she's in your office crying on the couch.

True- Yikes.

(turns over to Jimmy)

True- Jimmy, do you think we could postpone our date until tomorrow night, I real need to be with Lulu.

Jimmy- I understand.

True- Well, I'll see you around.

Jimmy- See you around.

(Jimmy pushes an elevator button and gets into the elevator)

True- I love Jimmy.

Ryan- I don't mean to break up your uck fest, but shouldn't you be comforting Lulu.

True- You're right.

(True walks into her office)

True- Lulu, are you in here?

(Lulu is sitting head first on the couch)

Lulu- Go away! (muffled)

True- Lulu, I know what Mikey J did to you and he's a jerk for breaking up with you by text message.

Lulu- Get out of here! (muffled)

True- No, I'm here to help you, I even canceled my date with Jimmy, so I could be with you.

Lulu- I don't care (muffled)

(Ryan walks in)

Ryan- I'll handle this.

True- Be my guest.

(True walks out and Ryan sits on the couch next to Lulu)

Ryan- Lulu, you can do better than a guy who doesn't have the courage to break up with you in person.

Lulu- No I can't. (muffled)

Ryan- Of course you can, you're pretty, smart, fun loving, I could make a list of all the great things about you, and it could go on and on and on and on and on and on and on and…

(Lulu sits up)

Lulu- Yeah I get it, but do you really think so.

Ryan- Sure I do, you're a very special girl Lulu.

Lulu- Thank you Ryan and you're pretty special yourself.

(Ryan and Lulu look into each others eyes and then they lean over and kiss)

Ryan- I have to go! (he says nervously)

Lulu- Yeah, and I have work to do. (she says nervously)

(Ryan runs out)

(scene changes to lobby)

Lulu- Hey True.

True- Lulu, how are you doing.

Lulu- Fine, I'm still mad at Mikey J, but other than that I'm fine.

True- Good for you.

Lulu- Oh True.

True- Yeah.

Lulu- If you want to go out with Jimmy tonight, it's all right with me.

True- Are you sure?

Lulu- Positive.

True- Well, ok.

(True flips open her phone and calls Jimmy)

Voice mail- This is Jimmy's phone leave a message.

(beep)

True- Jimmy, Lulu's doing fine, so we can go out tonight, you choose the place, pick me up at eight, ok, call me when you get this message, bye.

(closes her phone)

True- Me and Jimmy are boyfriend and girlfriend, we're going on a date, nothing could ruin this moment.

(scene changes to Mr. Madigan's office)

(Amanda steps in)

Mr. Madigan- Amanda, what are you doing here.

Amanda- I just heard the most fascinating new, Jimmy quit his job.

Mr. Madigan- I know he told me.

Amanda- But did he tell you why he quit?

Mr. Madigan- Yes, he said he wanted to pursue other opportunities.

Amanda- But that wasn't the real reason was it?

Mr. Madigan- Of course it was, what other reason could there be.

Amanda- Well, I know for a fact that he has a crush on one of our vice presidents, but due to work policy he can't date her, so if he wasn't an employee he could date her.

Mr. Madigan- Don't be ridiculous Amanda, all of our vice presidents have to be at leas in their twenties , there is not one who is old enough for him except of course for (realizes) True!

Amanda- Exactly.

Mr. Madigan- I'm going to have a talk with her!

(Mr. Madigan walks out of his office slaps the door and all of his shelves fall down)

(Amanda presses button on speaker)

Amanda- Oscar, order Mr. Madigan some new shelves.

Oscar- I'm on it.

(scene changes to True's office)

(Mr. Madigan walks in)

Mr. Madigan- True, I know, I know, I know!

True- You know what?

Mr. Madigan- I know the only reason Jimmy quit was because of you, well now you'll be able to spend more time with him, because you're fired!

True- Fired, Mr. Madigan please.

Mr. Madigan- No buts!

True- I didn't even say but.

Mr. Madigan- No buts!

(Jimmy walks in)

Jimmy- Hey True, I got your message.

True- I can't believe you told Mr. Madigan after I told you not to!

Jimmy- But I…

True- You know what, we're through!

(True walks out)

(commercial)

(scene changes to Happy Berry Yum-Yum)

(Lulu walks in)

Lulu- True, I got your message, I'm so sorry.

True- Thank you.

Lulu- I can't believe Jimmy betrayed you like that.

True- Me neither.

Lulu- First Mikey J breaks up with me by text message and then Jimmy gets you fired.

True- The nerve of some boys.

Lulu- Tell me about it.

True- Have you even talked to Mikey J yet?

Lulu- No, I'm too mad.

True- I don't blame you.

Lulu- Hey True, can I tell you something?

True- Sure, what's up.

Lulu- Well, when I was sobbing on the couch, and when Ryan came into the room, he started telling me all these great things about me, like I'm pretty, and smart, and fun loving, and then, we kissed.

True- You kissed!

Lulu- Uh-uh

True- How was it?

Lulu- Great, and that's the problem, me and Ryan have been friends since kindergarten, but now, I'm starting think of him as something more.

True- Oh I see, well what's your heart telling you.

Lulu- It's telling me Ryan's the one.

True- Well then you should tell him how you feel.

Lulu- I don't know, I mean, I just got through a bad break and I don't want to go through that again or mess up our friendship. What should I do?

True- You should make sure he feels the same way too.

Lulu- But what if he doesn't, should I still tell him.

True- If you want.

Lulu- Thanks True.

True- You're welcome.

(Jimmy walks in)

Jimmy- True, there you are, I've been looking all over for you.

True- Go away, I don't want to talk to you.

Jimmy- True, I did not tell Uncle Max the reason why I quit.

True- Yeah right.

Jimmy- It's true, I swear.

True- Really.

Jimmy- Yeah, I would never do anything to get you fired.

True- You promise you didn't tell him.

Jimmy- I promise.

True- Well If it wasn't you then who was it?

Lulu- Ok, let's think, it must have been somebody who hates True's guts and would do anything to get her fired.

(they all think for a moment)

True, Jimmy, and Lulu- Amanda!

(scene changes to Amanda's office)

(True and Jimmy walk in)

(They just stand there)

Amanda- What?

True- We know it was you.

Amanda- I have no idea what you're talking about.

Jimmy- Don't play dumb Amanda.

True- Yeah, we know you're the one who told Mr. Madigan that Jimmy quit because of me.

Amanda- Oh, pretty smart.

True- Why did you do that?

Amanda- Because, I hate you and I always have.

Jimmy- You shouldn't interfere with our love life.

True- How did you even find out?

Amanda- I was listening outside the door when you two were talking.

Jimmy- That was a private conversation!

Amanda- Who cares.

True- I do, I loved being a fashion designer and you ruined that for me.

Amanda- No, Jimmy ruined that for you.

True- No he didn't.

Jimmy- No I didn't.

Amanda- Think about it, the only reason he fired you was because you were dating him, now maybe you should all just accept the fact that I finally won.

Jimmy- Maybe not, I'm going to talk Uncle Max into giving True her job back.

Amanda- Oh sure, he'll listen to you, because you're his nephew who quit the family business, good luck with that.

(Jimmy walks out)

True- I hope your happy Amanda.

Amanda- Of course I am.

True- I really love Jimmy, and you should have just kept quit.

(True walks out then comes back in)

True- One more thing, think about what you would do if Brock was an employee here.

(True walks out then comes back in)

True- Sorry, I forgot my coat.

(she gets her coat and leaves)

(scene changes to Mr. Madigan's office)

(Jimmy walks in)

Jimmy- Uncle Max I need to talk to you.

Mr. Madigan- About what?

Jimmy- I don't think it was very fair of you to fire True just because I quit.

Mr. Madigan- And…

Jimmy- I want you to hire her back.

Mr. Madigan- Sure I will, as soon as you agree to come back to MadStyle.

Jimmy- But then me and True couldn't date.

Mr. Madigan- Well if you don't come back to MadStyle then I won't hire True back.

Jimmy- You can't fire her just because of me.

Mr. Madigan- I can and I did.

Jimmy- She's a very talented designer and she didn't deserve to be fired.

Mr. Madigan- She maybe I talented designer, but she stole you away from the family business.

Jimmy- Who says I have to work in the family business.

Mr. Madigan- I do.

Jimmy- Uncle Max I'm serious, I'm not going to leave this office until you hire True back.

Mr. Madigan- Well, I guess you're going to be here along time.

Jimmy- This is all your fault.

Mr. Madigan- All my fault, what do you mean?

Jimmy- If you hadn't made up that rule about employees dating each other we wouldn't be in this mess. You shouldn't have made that rule and you shouldn't even be running this company.

Mr. Madigan- I'm not going to sit here and argue with you Jimmy, employees dating each other is a bad idea and I'm not going to hire True back unless you come back to MadStyle!

(True walks in)

True- Guys stop arguing! I was standing outside the door. I heard the whole thing. Jimmy, I don't think we should date. Not if it's going to cause all this trouble, and Mr. Madigan go ahead and give Jimmy his job back. I'm sorry Jimmy.

(True walks out)

Mr. Madigan- Well, welcome back to MadStyle Jimmy.

Jimmy- Thank you Uncle Max, but I don't want my job back. I'm sorry but I love True and I'd do anything for her.

(Jimmy walks out then comes back in)

Jimmy- Oh, by the way, think about if you weren't the boss and Aunt Doris was an employee here.

(Jimmy leaves and Amanda comes in)

Amanda- Mr. Madigan I've got to talk to you.

Mr. Madigan- About what?

Amanda- I think it was wrong of you to fire True just because of Jimmy and you should hire True back and let True and Jimmy date.

Mr. Madigan- You know what, I was thinking the same thing, and I'm about to make a change around here.

Amanda- What's that?

Mr. Madigan- You'll see.

(Mr. Madigan leaves his office)

(scene changes to Happy Berry Yum-Yum)

(Mikey J walks in)

Mikey J- Hey Lulu.

Lulu- What do you want?

(he sits down next to her)

Mikey J- I've been thinking, it was wrong of me to break up with you and it was wrong of me to do by text message. But now I've been thinking and, I want you back.

Lulu- I'm sorry Mikey J, but, I've met someone else.

Mikey J- I understand, he's a lucky guy and I hope we can still be friends.

Lulu- I'd like that.

(Mikey J leaves)

(scene changes to Ryan's house)

(Kelsey shows up and knocks on door)

(Ryan answers it)

Ryan- Kelsey, what are you doing?

Kelsey- I know that note really wasn't from Orlando Bloom, but I've been thinking about it and, I want you to be my boyfriend.

Ryan- I'm sorry Kelsey, but I've met someone else.

Kelsey- I understand, but I hope we can be friends.

Ryan- Me too.

(she leaves)

(scene changes to Happy Berry Yum-Yum)

(Ryan walks in)

Ryan- Hey.

Lulu- Hey.

(they kiss)

Lulu- Does this mean you want to become a boyfriend and girlfriend.

Ryan- Yes.

(they continue kissing)

(scene changes to True's office)

(Jimmy walks in)

True- Hey.

Jimmy- Hey.

True- Why are you?

Jimmy- Uncle Max asked me to come here.

(Mr. Madigan walks in)

Mr. Madigan- Hello Jimmy.

Jimmy- Hello Uncle Max.

Mr. Madigan- I've been thinking about what you said and you're right, I shouldn't have made up that rule and I shouldn't run the company anymore.

Jimmy- Uncle Max don't say that.

Mr. Madigan- No you were right, I've been running the company for many years now and I think it's time someone else run it.

Jimmy- Who were you considering?

Mr. Madigan- I was thinking you would do it.

Jimmy- Really, are you kidding me?

Mr. Madigan- No I am not, I think you'll be a great boss and I think you're ready.

Jimmy- I'm glad you think that about me Uncle Max, but, I can't do it alone, so I'm thinking I could use a business partner.

Mr. Madigan- Who did you have in.

Jimmy- True.

True- You mean it, you want me to be your business partner, oh Jimmy, I would be honored, but I love designing clothes.

Jimmy- You could do both.

True- Do you really think I could do it.

Jimmy- I'm sure you could, I have faith in you, I believen you, I love you.

True- Oh Jimmy, that's the first time you've ever said that to me and, I love you too.

Jimmy- Really.

True- Really.

(True and Jimmy walk over to each other and kiss)

True- So, do you want to become boyfriend and girlfriend?

Jimmy- I do.

(she turns over to Mr. Madigan)

True- So Mr. Madigan, what will you do for a job?

Mr. Madigan- Well, I have a beach house on a private island, so I'm thinking me and Doris should go and retire there.

Jimmy- Well I hope everything works out for you Uncle Max.

Mr. Madigan- Me too.

(he's about to leave the office)

Mr. Madigan- Oh one more thing, I think you should go easy on Amanda, deep down, she's really a good person.

Jimmy- Ok.

(Mr. Madigan leaves)

True- There's no one around.

(True and Jimmy continue kissing)

(commercial)

(a montage of True and Jimmy with the song "Big Brown Eyes" playing)

© Christopher T. Henderson


End file.
